


2 Rooms

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from Sam's POV set after 8x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Rooms

It starts when Dean says that they’ll need two rooms because of Cas,

so he goes to the front desk and asks for two rooms with 1 queen each. 

( _Thank God_ Dean could now be open about his feelings for Castiel.)

But when he hands Dean his key and heads off toward his own room,

he’s met with a confounded stare.

“What’s this?”

You and Cas are sharing; I get my own.

“That is _not_ what I meant.”

Too bad.  Already paid for.

He turns and smiles.  Refuses to be sorry.

Dean. Cas. They need this. 

And so it starts.


End file.
